Winter Break House Party
by Polarbearblue
Summary: Yang and Blake convince Ruby to assist them in throwing a house party for the gang before winter break...at the heiress home, without the heiress. (AU)
1. The Plan

Note: Something that came from me listening to Missy Elliot at 1 in the morning. Story will make some reference to things in the real world. Hope you enjoy. If not sorry.

* * *

"So we just really need you to make sure the Heiress is out the house… Can you do that for us?"

Ruby silently placed her palms over her eyes before brushing her black and red highlighted hair back with her fingers, resting her elbows on the polished wood table, head in hands as she stared down the two people before her. Her bangs were getting pretty long. It was about time she got a haircut, and made a mental note to go visit a hair salon later today or early tomorrow morning.

"My dearest sister Yang," Ruby started, signs of irritation laced in her voice, "why are you doing this to me?"

"Because 11 weeks of hard work has to pay off at some point and we agreed this is the best way to do it." Ruby was now glaring intensely at her sister trying to make her silver eyes burn a hole in her sister's skull.

"Yes! But at a club! Not at the house I share with Weiss…"

Ruby sighed at her sister shaking her blond head of a lion's mane and patting her on the shoulder, tossing Ruby a wide grin. "You and I both know you want this. With all the shit you had this quarter, you know you just want to let loose." Now that Ruby thought about, Yang's hair was getting too long and unmanageable. If left untamed another quarter longer, it'd turn into her personal dragon tail_. 'Make an appointment for Yang to get a haircut over break. Or call Uncle Crow to do it.'_ Ruby thought.

"You are missing the point. But okay, suppose I agree to do this. How am _I_ supposed to convince _her_ to leave _her home_ for 12 hours?"

"We thought ahead and actually have a plan for that too," the second of the two sitting companions spoke. Ruby watched Blake's smirk turn to a full grin as Yang held up two tickets and folded piece of paper.

"Um, what?" Ruby raised an eyebrow as Yang proceeded to slide the papers over to her. Pointing to each document Yang explained the tickets were for an opera in Vale's commercial district, and the folded paper was a hotel reservation.

"So you want me to wine and dine her, then take her to the hotel and fu—"

"The tickets are Richard Wagner's 15 hours opera _Der Ring des Nibelungen_. Four epics performed over two days. Give her the tickets, your treat for a successful quarter, and the hotel reservation so she doesn't have an incentive to come back to her house", Blake explained, cutting off Ruby's thought of the perversion she'd have to perform for this plan to work, rolling her eyes at how much Ruby mocked her sister with that last sentence. "She'll be too tired to come back after the first night and likely stay overnight until morning. Long enough for us to clean up any mess or at least hide it."

Ruby rubbed her head as she scowled at the tickets and papers in front of her. She could tell each ticket for a different night, probably to separate the entire performance into 2. Strange, the opera was usually performed over four nights.

She then examined the hotel reservation to find it was for the best family Choice Hotel in Vale. It was nothing expensive; actually, too cheap for the princess, but reasonable for her or her sister. If intentions were good she knew Weiss would appreciate the gesture.

"So why can't you guys do this—"

"Because you live with her," Yang interrupted.

"And why OUR house?!"

"Because the apartment your sister and I share is too small", Blake started. "Your music collection is larger than mine, so it makes sense to bring my equipment there. You're closer to a 7-11 for all the drinks and food we need, and everyone still on campus around you guys has either left or is coming to the party. Oh and your house is beautiful."

Ruby was now pinching the bridge of her nose. She expected this from her sister, but not from Yang's roommate turned second best friend Blake, the one who was normally the common sense between the sister duo. Ruby had hoped if she avoided Yang's antics she'd put this quarter in school behind her. It wasn't that her sister was irresponsible; quite the opposite as Yang was the closest thing to a mother for Ruby. And on further thought, this was actually a well laid out plan by her sister. She didn't think Blondie would have the foresight to plan just about every aspect of this party, including this. Must be Blake's doing.

Nonetheless Yang operated on extremes. When she partied, she partied hard. And when she had grand ideas…

"How long have you two been planning this and does the entire gang know about this? Rather, are they expecting this to happen?"

Yang and Blake sat silent and still, trying to hold poker faces and avoid sharing shifty glances at each other. That was all the information Ruby needed to know. They purposely saved her for last to use guilt as leverage against her.

"Motherfu—, okay. Okay. I'll do it," Ruby replied snatching the papers off the table as she made her way to the library exit, "But just so you know, you both suck for putting me in this position, and if this fails, I _will not_ take the fall alone."

Yang rejoiced in a silent fist pump while Blake shared with the sister pair a Cheshire cat grin. Ruby made another mental note, she'd need an emergency plan for when this fall apart, to save her of course.

"Just so you know Ruby, we thought about your first suggestion. But we didn't think the Ice Queen played for the same, or your team if she did", Yang called out teasing her younger sibling.

Ruby wrapped her red DJ like headphones around her head before lifting her middle air as a response to her sister and friend.


	2. The Execution

Note: Wrote this last night before bed. Woke up this morning, thinking about playing some games, and ended editing this. So here you go, enjoy.

* * *

Weiss was furious. In a way words could not describe. And she knew, little Ruby Rose was the source. Weiss struggled to remember how she ended up in this situation, and recalled her best friend was adamant about her leaving the house today; for the entire day. Best friend, an odd set of words Weiss was thinking but the princess shoved the thought into the back of her mind as she surveyed the damage Ruby has cause this time. Come tomorrow Weiss would seriously reconsidering living arrangements, there was too much to deal with now.

Backtracking to where she should have known something was wrong, Weiss' thought stretched as far back as two year ago when they first met. Weiss accidentally enroll in a chemistry course for engineers and sat next the energetic puppy playing with her goggles as they were watching the safety video. She quickly became the bane of Weiss' existence; a major hazard to her health and a prodigy child Weiss was jealous of. Ruby had the mind of a scholar, if her test grades meant anything, but it took one lab, one lab experiment with one accidental chemical spill on Weiss to induce burning and send Weiss straight to the safety showers, stripped down her lace undergarments. Extremely embarrassed, her only saving grace was that she was fit and attractive, so at least she looked good standing under the open shower in the middle of the hallway.

But Ruby was endearing, kind, and loyal. Surprisingly easy to talk to when she listened and helpful when asked. And Weiss appreciated that. In the two years of knowing the annoying and reckless, but cute and charming Ruby Rose they had eventually became friends; a best friend Weiss would not admit, but welcomed dearly.

Of course the years of being a loner due to her name and prestige made Weiss a little needier than Ruby realized but she wouldn't tell her. So when her father bought her a large place to live outside the dormitories, Weiss allowed Ruby to move in expenses free. Well, more like her father was paying her rent and utilities for her. And Ruby wasn't living completely expense free; she still paid for food and entertainment.

But within the first week Weiss was regretting it. Due to her loud music and other leisurely pleasure such as video games and amateur electronic building, Ruby shorted the house circuitry that took two days to fix. There was also a moment the third week of the quarter where in one of her few rebel moment Weiss bought a guy home Ruby mistaken for a robber. Weiss had to beg they guy not get a restraining order. There was also that almost house fire Weiss blamed Ruby for when it was really her fault.

Ruby and Weiss fought far too often to be living together, Ruby's senseless schedule and work habit driving Weiss mad. She came and went at all hours of the day, sometimes alone and other times with classmates or friends. This caused Weiss to originally accuse Ruby of not taking her responsibilities seriously and wasting her time at the university, she was two years her junior after all. This hurt Ruby but she made no mention of it. It was only until after the first round of midterms in week five did Weiss understand Ruby was stressed.

Two of her courses required labs and team meeting, all of them weekly reports, one of them required five credit hour worth of work only to receive three hours', and her midterms were written by jackals and demons with a personal vendetta to weed out the weak. Being a mechanical engineer was like working as slave all for the chance of an unpaid internship. Suddenly her Economics and Music double major looked like child's play.

For all the trouble Ruby and Weiss had put up with this year so far, their relationship has improved dramatically toward the end of the quarter. Nonetheless, Weiss was really surprised when Ruby gave her tickets to one of her favorite operas, with a hotel reservation. Weiss' first obvious question was how was it that Ruby could afford this? Secondly, how did she know this was her favorite? She didn't remember ever telling Ruby; Blake of course, but not her. The younger girl shrugged and waved it off as if it meant nothing.

"Considering the time each performance is supposed to start I figured you'd be too tired to come back to the house. The hotel; however, is walking distance away", Ruby explained after giving her the tickets. "Congratulations on a successful quarter Weiss."

Weiss wanted to take Ruby with her to relax and celebrate with her, but knew Ruby would not survive _Der Ring des Nibelungen_. And she probably just wanted to be alone for two days to release tensions, shut down all thought processes, and recharge. With their grades returned passing with flying colors Weiss thought to take up her kindness and leave her alone.

The Friday night of the performance Weiss busied herself the entire day getting ready; getting hair and makeup done, as well as finding two evening gowns worthy of the Schnee name. But she missed all the clues that Ruby would get into mischief. The extra food she purchased, for one, and how quick she was to kick her out. _'She must really needed that alone time'_ Weiss assumed.

"Go out and celebrate at a club…when you feel up to it", Weiss suggested as she was taking her leave to the opera.

That was what Weiss suggested as she left for the 7pm performance, but she soon realized she was also physically drained. Weiss knew this was a limited affair, and while she knew she could always ask her father to purchase tickets to another event, Weiss didn't want to waste this offering. Yet the heiress was in no mood for eight hours of stuffy aristocrats who scoffed at a young girl such as herself attending before realizing she was a Schnee. Nor did she want to be holed up in a sub-par hotel, no matter how nice it was for budget.

She too just wanted to lay on her couch and chill, surprisingly with Ruby, the bane of her existence. But for once in a very long time, she just wanted to enjoy the company of the charismatic dork who often smelled like strawberries and roses. Ignoring the creepy thoughts of her sniffing her housemate to prove those assumptions, Weiss left the opera house 5 hours later and walked to the hotel, changing her attire into a blue t-shirt, white hoodie and jeans she reserved for lounging in. She'd call a cab back to the house, pick up some ice cream, strawberry and vanilla, and the best friends could relax and cry to _The Notebook_ if Ruby was still awake at this hour.

That led Weiss back to her current situation. Ice cream in one hand, suitcase in the other, she dropped both in her front lawn and ran up the stairs, nearly breaking her down as she swung it open. Under the pretense that intentions were good Weiss appreciated Ruby's gesture to her for the end of quarter gift she gave her. If intentions were good, Weiss would have returned Ruby's gift with something equally as great. If intentions were good Weiss wouldn't be looking at a drunk white faced in terror Ruby stuck in the freeze part of fight or flight as she observed the rambunctious party going on at the house they shared.


	3. Getting Caught

Note: I'm trying to get this done as soon as possible so I can work the other few ideas I have in my head. As such you can expect to see an ending to this story much later tonight into the wee hours of the morning. Enjoy.

* * *

Ruby was having fun, in what seemed like forever. She was drunk, she looked like shit, she was full of cheap food, and happy. It didn't matter that her toilet may have been lit on fire, someone drew inappropriate picture on her wall, guys was fighting in her backyard, and she kissed a few guys or girls. Her sister promised her a party and she was getting way more than she bargained for. The moments Ruby woke up that Friday to get Weiss good and gone were worth it, even if she couldn't explain the extra food, the sudden cleaning of house, why she was removing certain flammable objects from their living room, the sudden increase in alcohol around, why Jaune and Nora would call only to suddenly hang up when Weiss answered, or the complex lock Ruby placed on the heiress' door right before she left. But lucky for Ruby, Weiss didn't care enough to question her.

"I suppose Yang will be coming by later," Weiss mumbled as she took inventory of the Grey Goose and Blue Moon Ruby left in the kitchen. Weren't they supposed to check IDs for this? Ruby is underage. "Just as long as Blondie stays out of my room…"

The plan was actually going off without a fail and for once in a long time, Ruby was having fun. It initially took a lot of convincing from Yang and Nora to enjoy the party. While everyone was dancing to DJ Kitty Scratch (Don't ask Blake why) Ruby was busy running around the house hiding paintings and Weiss' expensive glass figurines, keeping fights out the house, adjusting the wiring in the basement every so often so power didn't go out, and making sure no one was running a brothel in the heiress room. But after putting out a backyard fire for the third time that night Ruby gave in, grabbed some cheap beer and joined her sister against Jaune and Pyrrha in a dance off. The moment she took a swing of liquor the stress washed away. It was all fun, up until Weiss walked in the door.

Lucky for party goers their DJ was currently playing a pre-made playlist for people to dance to so she could take a break. Unlucky for the party planners, no one else in attendance notice the immediate danger they were in, except Ruby, the topless dancing buffoon that was Yang, and Blake, who had almost considered abandoning her turntables and computer to run out the back. She ran track back in high school so was sure she could make across state lines by daybreak.

"Weiss!? Hi…" Ruby was slurring in her speech but trying her hardest to sound normal, forcing the biggest smile she could. Ruby found herself shivering at an unexpected temperature drop the closer she got close to Weiss, but swore she had the heat on. Was Weiss giving off this chill? "You're home…early? H-how was Deer Ring death of Niberberg?" Ruby was unsure what the opera was called, much too impaired to remember correctly and much too scared to ask Weiss for the correct title.

Weiss held an expressionless face as she looked Ruby up and down. Messy hair and sweaty red hoodie from dancing; ripped jeans and a bruise or two from a fist fight, a bottle in one hand, a vinyl record in the other, and some guy hanging off her shoulder in a surprise hug. She then examined her house. Someone was smart enough to remove all the pictures from the wall but forgot to spare the various vases and figurines from the same faith as noticed broken glass and ceramics everywhere. The couch looked as if it has seen better days, half the lights were working and kitchen looked like the aftermath of an atom bomb; and was that a male's…instrument drawn on the wall next to a pair of donuts making love?

"Weiss it isn't as bad as you think I mean it looks bad but we just invited some friends over but I promise you I'll clean up just don't—" Ruby started to spill as she found herself quickly sobering up under Weiss' icy glare, if you can call it that. The girl was sure Weiss' eyes were turning as black as Blake's hair.

"I need a drink." Weiss muttered.

"W…what?"

"The bottle Ruby!" Without wasting any movement Weiss took the bottle and record from Ruby's hand before shoving the Ruby's friend to the floor with a hand in his face. Slowly walking to the staircase Weiss took a swig before stopping by her kitchen to grab something stronger, effectively freezing Nora and Ren into place, the former of the two who was pigging out on pizza. Weiss threw Ruby's bottle in the sink and took a whiff of her new one. This would put her to sleep pretty quickly.

Walking out the kitchen taking a hit of the stronger drink, she passed a flustered Jaune and dropped in his hands a pack of breath mints. "For when you kiss her", she whispered, nodding to a red head built like a Spartan girl across the room. Walking up to and behind the DJ table Blake was hiding in Weiss thumbed through a crate of vinyl records until she came to one titled _Cosmogramma_, handing it to Blake with the instructions to play it next. With one last swig of alcohol Weiss almost threw Blake the bottle, walked up stairs, and into Ruby's room, once she discovered she was locked out her own.

Fatigue took over quicker than expected, the alcohol Weiss consumed to help her sleep was kicking in, and after locking Ruby's door she jumped into her house mate's bed and fell asleep, the scent of roses soothing her more than the music caused a headache. She'd let Ruby enjoy the party now, and let her get all the excess energy out her system. Because come tomorrow morning, she'd kill her, and she wanted her prey hung over and too weak to flee.


	4. The Consequences?

I know I said I'd have the conclusion to this story early this morning. But I was much too tired to write it. Sorry. So here it is and a little bonus I put together. Sorry if you dislike my lame jokes in the bonus. Enjoy.

* * *

Weiss woke up three times since this morning. Coming back to her house at almost 1am in the morning, and immediately ignoring the glaring problem of the house party she wasn't invited to with hard liquor, invoked many thoughts about what level of pain should she put Ruby and 'dumblebee' squad in. Yet in each instance Weiss was met with conflicting feeling about how upset she was toward her irresponsible friend.

The first instance had to be no more than 3 hours after she went to bed. After waking up from a dream that proved Ruby was indeed made of strawberries and roses, she found herself bundled under a large blanket, the shoes she left on her feet removed and lined neatly at the door, with a glass of a strange drinking concoction Yang must have made to clear any hangover Weiss might have had. Sipping the yellow mess that was of a raw egg, hot sauce, salt and pepper, and other 'things' Weiss couldn't describe, she heard three voice arguing outside her door.

"This is bad. This is very, _very_ bad." It was a high pitched panicked voice.

"Ruby, you need to calm down. We'll fix this." Slightly lower and older, Weiss knew this voice all too well when it yelled. "I told you you'll have fun and we can deal with messes later."

"Why did I let you talk me into this?!"

"Because it got you the number to that sexy blond girl in your System Dynamics and Vibrations course." Yang drew out the words system dynamics and vibrations as long as she could. "Look, we cleaned the most damaging things. We just have to replace the other crap and tidy up."

"Tidy up? _Tidy up?!_ Donuts making love on the wall Yang; and a dick in the box on the drawn on the side of the house! And the microwave?! Also, I didn't even want nor solicit that girl for her number…or how she gave it to me."

"Hey you two, Nora and Ren just called back. They'll be over to drop off the food from the grocery store in 20 minutes." A third voice, calm and mellow told her it was Blake.

"Doesn't solve the microwave issue…" A snort soon followed.

"We have an old industrial microwave in our basement. I can replace the rug, vases, and the picture then fill the hole in the backyard…" Ruby mumbled, still loud enough to be heard.

"If Yang does the kitchen then we can tackle what's left of the yard Ruby."

"Great idea Kitty, but what about the couch?"

Silence followed before one of the voices spoke up. "I'm dead. I'm so dead. Weiss will kill me."

Weiss spent 10 minutes listening to footstep, arguing, and foreign voices run around her house. Weiss assumed water was running, a lot trash was being taken outside, and items were being shifted around in an attempt to "tidy up". Really; as if they could clean up the massive amount of garbage left after the party in a few hours.

Weiss was still massively hung over. Of everyone in the gang, holier-than-thou Weiss Schnee was a lightweight. It took all of two drinks to knock her down, which explains why she never drunk at all. She must have actually chugged her drinks instead of sipping it, like she original thought. _'Thanks for the hangover cure. But you are all still dead'. _

Weiss decided to go back to sleep. She wanted to be surprised by how well Ruby cleaned up, so she could gut her like the fish she was later. Then send her packing to Yang and Blake in a body bag. This led her to being woken up for the second time since this morning. Much more aware of her soundings, she checked a small alarm clock sitting on the nightstand by the bed. It read 8am.

8am on any given day was a perfect time to wake up, but Weiss was lacking the energy to get up from the comfortable sheets. Still battling a massive headache she could here footstep coming out the bathroom to the right of Ruby's room, and voices, one Ruby, the other an unknown tenor male that was maybe a few years older than her.

"Right so the toilet and shower is fine. Nothing's wrong with the car, and I can fix the back of the house over break if either you or your housemate are still in town for the next few days."

"Thank you Bolek. I owe you a lot."

"No problem. Your sister has done more than enough for me. However, I have just a few questions. Who flooded your basement?"

"Hehe… yeah. Well thanks for stopping by, but you need to leave before Weiss—"

"Must have been a damn good party if the couch was on fire."

"Bolesław please… get out."

"Okay, okay. But seriously", the man was now mocking Ruby, as evident of his laughing. "What dumb ass put a fork in your microwave? For science?!"

"OUT! NOW!"

"Okay, last question. Are ya gonna call that guy that left his number in your phone? If not your sister would love to have it."

Weiss rolled her eyes and snuggled under the blanket. She never knew Ruby was such the guy and lady killer, but with a sister like Blondie, you couldn't help but be. Weiss supposed she could sleep in a few more minutes before handing Ruby a stern lecture about the new rules of the house if she was going to stay.

Still soothed by the scent of strawberries, Weiss finally woke up feeling rested and refreshed, at 1 in the afternoon. Sitting up in bed she stared intensely at the digital clock. In all of her life, she had never slept in so late. She may have taken naps at this time when she was a kid, but Weiss found it repulsive when people spent half the day in bed. She cringed at the thought of having wasted 5 hours of daylight and groaned at only having 5 hours left to get ready for part 2 of _Der Ring des Nibelungen_ at the Vale Opera House.

Wait. _Der Ring des Nibelungen_? Ruby…

Weiss shot out of the bed and bolted down stairs, but froze at the bottom steps as she looked around her house.

Spotless; the entire living room, while devoid of a couch, was spotless. The walls looked as if they have received an entirely new paint job. The wood floor was glistening. All her pictures and figurine were replaced and sparkling. Her favorite of them all had survived the storm even. The kitchen floor so waxed Weiss could see her reflection in the floor. Too bad that old industrial microwave clashed with everything. Examining the cabinets and refrigerator everything was stocked. Bread, water, fruit, vegetables, everything, and most of it were either fresh or brand name like Weiss liked it. And not an ounce of alcohol was to be found, unless it was for cooking purposes. Even her favorite tea and coffee was stocked.

Checking the basement Weiss was shocked to see everything down there was completely organized. The two of them had been meaning to clean the basement, but over time just threw unnecessary item down there for later. But now it looked spotless. No spider webs, lights working, boxes organized and labeled, the only problem was the wet concrete floor and ugly blue cot Ruby bought from the flea market. Weiss never knew their basement was so huge.

Returning back upstairs Weiss eyes focused on a body lying on the rug in the middle of their living room. She poked it a few times with her feet before the body moaned and rolled over. The messy mop that was red and black slowly lifted her head to allow her drowsy silver eyes to meet Weiss' icy blue stare.

"Good afternoon, harbinger of destruction and chaos."

Ruby quickly rolled over and sprung up, waving her hands in front of her as she took a wrestling stance. "Weiss I'm sorry please don't be mad I didn't intend for everything to hit the fan I just wanted to have a good time and I really hope you didn't see the—"

Weiss quickly move in front of Ruby, one hand over her mouth, grabbing Ruby's with her free hand so she couldn't run away. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Um…I don't—"

"Just answer the question!"

"Cream and 5 sugars!"

Weiss walked over to kitchen to start the brewer before asking Ruby to assist her in moving the cot down in the basement upstairs. It was rather fortunate they had this. When the duo first when shopping for furniture Ruby bought the large ugly blue cot because the sale man told her it doubled for a cheap couch if you folded half of it up to form a back, since it was made of two people to sleep on. This would have to do until they could replace it with something more stylish. Resting as they waited for the brewer to finish Ruby initiated conversation.

"Weiss, how mad are you right now?"

"I'm not mad." Weiss took a sip of her coffee, as Ruby let out a sigh of relief. "I'm furious…"

Ruby groaned and whispered a silent prayer as Weiss approach with her mug. "But not at you Ruby Rose."

"Not…at me?"

"No, not at you."

"So why are you furious?"

Weiss made a heavy sigh and took a few sips of her brew before she explained. "Ruby I'm not mad you. I'm just mad at what you did. At the same time, I can't blame you. So I find myself unable to really be as upset, at you, as I want to be."

Ruby cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Am I mad you threw a house party, here? Yes. Am I furious you went behind my back to do it? Of course I am. Do I feel like you are trying to take advantage of me giving you the benefit of the doubt as you sit here and try to justify what happened? Absolutely! But I'd be lying if I say…you didn't desire the fun you had last night."

Ruby scratched the back of her head as she looked up to the ceiling. God knows how long it took for her to get up there a wash the incongruous drawing that made it up there. "So…"

"I was a terrible housemate to you all quarter and yet you put up with it. You could have told me you were stressed and really had no time to yourself. But you let me breathe down your back like a dragon. And you still called me a friend. I wouldn't say you have no spine, but you are much to kind for your own good." In one of Weiss' many rare moments, she flashed Ruby a smile.

"Which is why I know this isn't your fault. In all the time I've known you, I have learned and I can recognized your… handwriting. There's only one person who can plan this much hell, and only one who is able to plan such a deceitful cover up. And it isn't you. So no point in wasting my time and energy being mad at you when for one, I'm not, and two, I know who the real culprits are."

Ruby once again felt a familiar chill down her spine as she slowly inched her head right to look at Weiss. Her face was expressionless, except for her blue eye which held an unfocused but menacing glare at the wood floor.

"Um…Weiss?"

"That said I'll be making some errands today." Weiss rose from the cot and placed her mug kitchen counter. Ruby wasn't surprised to find it was almost as cold as ice when she later inspected the contents of the cup. In fact, Ruby always suspected Weiss gave off these strange supernatural chills whenever she was pissed, much how Ruby could not explain how she could feel her sister radiate and see her nearly create fire when she lost her temper. Most people assumed that Ruby was a bit crazy.

"When I return we can… hang out, before you and your sister leave to visit your dad and uncle in a few days", Weiss said as she placed her winter coat on, grabbing her keys from the hook that hung by the door.

"Um, Weiss, what errands are you going to run exactly?"

Weiss stood in front of the door, her hand gripping the knob as an err silence floated around the room. She made to effort to look at Ruby and she didn't reply to her question. She just stood there, face unreadable but eyes laced with blood lust.

"Please don't kill them Weiss." And with that request she walked out the door. Ruby waited long enough to hear her car start, relieved that as Bolesław had said, it was in perfect condition. Letting out a long sigh and throwing her either body across the cot she decided on another quick nap before reaching into her pocket to send a quick text message, humming "the party was so worth it". Curling up in her hoodie she dropped her phone to the carpet below after pushing the send button, the message reading: _Lock your doors, hunker down. Schnee storm is coming._


	5. Real Consequences (Bonus)

"Look Weiss, we said we were sorry. Calm down!"

"Calm down, calm down! Don't you dare tell _me_ to calm down!"

"It…it's only game. _Weiss_ you haff to be mad?"

"You think this is a joke! Wipe that grin off your face!"

"Seriously, you _Schnee_ a drink and relax."

_Clang!_

"Cut the shit Yang, where's Blake."

"What wrong Snow Angel? Don't wanna hang out with me anymore?"

"I am going to hurt you."

"You know princess, your _blizzard_ is worse than your _frostbite_."

_Crash!_

"Seriously Yang! If I do not find Blake right now…I. WILL. FUCK. YOUR. SHIT. UP!"

"Aww yeah. Shake me baby but just don't break me."

_Crash!_

"In all seriousness, I'm sorry. I can't help it. Making jokes is a coping mechanism I use to distract me from my problem because I'm unable to deal with the stresses of real life!"

"Stay here. I'm going to track down your roommate."

"Not like I can go anywhere, you kinda tied me up. A little kinky if you ask me. But seriously, you won't find her in the kitchen or my room."

Yang watch as Weiss storms off before turning her attention to the closet. As quickly as Weiss disappeared Blake pop out and runs over to the chair Yang is tied to and begins to untie the Girl Scout knots around her hands.

"My favorite kitty coming to rescue me from me from the big bad wolf…"

"Stuff it Yang, we need to get out before—"

"Blake, how nice of you to join us this evening."

"Um…Blake's not here at the moment. Please leave your name and number after the beep."

In an effort to diffuse the situation Blake flashes Weiss a sheepish grin as Yang beeps to mimic an answering machine.

Weiss was not amuse.


End file.
